powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothingness Manipulation
The power to manipulate nothingness. A variation of Nonexistence. Also Called * Deletion * Deletematter * Nihilikinesis * Nullification * Oblivion Power * Subtractive Magic Capabilities Users can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, users can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. Applications * Black Hole Creation ** Gravitational Singularity Generation ** Negative Zone Creation ** Null Zone Emission ** Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated. * Delete negative aspects such as injuries and death, preventing death. ** Apathy by erasing emotions. ** Memory Erasure by deleting parts of target mind. ** Power Erasure * Destruction ** Cause targets to have never existed. ** Cutting by deleting a portion of object. ** Destroy all of existence in a single wave, resetting the universe. ** Obliterate the bonds of objects causing them to collapse. ** Selectively destroy planets or other heavenly bodies. ** Unleash an obliterating wave that can cause the fabric of reality to temporarily collapse. * Fire bolts of dark energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish. ** Nothingness Constructs ** Nothingness Infusion * Flight and Levitation by erasing gravity. * Imperceptibility ** Intangibility ** Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on. * Teleportation by disappearing and reappearing. ** Deleting space and distance in between target and oneself. ** Create stabilized wormholes with negative energy. Associations * Dark Energy Manipulation * Destruction is more or less similar to this power, both destroying matter and concepts. * Reality Warping can have a similar destructive force, such as deleting targets from history. * Space Depletion is similar, as it can delete matter that is occupying the target space. * Some users may be able to remove anything from time. Abilities like Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Chronolock. * Being one of the of negative forms of Energy Manipulation, users can create or control negative energy. Limitations * May be subject to self-termination, when Nothingness overtakes the user. * Users may accidentally remove parts of themselves, emotions, memories, or even physical pieces. * Users may not realize they have the power by deleting from their own mind as well. * Opposed by those who control Omnipotence as it has the ability to control everything. Known Users Objects with Such Power * The Entity (AT4W) * Pandora's Box (Code: Breaker) * Kōkai Gyoku (Flame of Recca) * Door to Nothingness (Magic: The Gathering) * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) * Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) * Vampire Sinclair (Rave Master) * Philip Van Doren Stern's brush (Warehouse 13) Gallery File:Hirose Yuichi Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose, with the power of the void, can annihilate matter and become intangible. File:Gravity_Bomb.png|Upon detonating, the Gravity Bomb implodes and devours everything into the nothingness of the black hole. File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|Prime Minister Fujiwara opens Pandora's Box, releasing the nullification energy that deletes all it touches, including sound and air. File:Door_to_Nothingness.png|All memory of your existence will be wiped from reality. You will die, and no one will mourn. File:Babutsu_Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki can create things out of nothingness and vice versa. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|The black weapons created by Obito Uchiha are Yin-Yang techniques that can turn objects and techniques to nothing. File:Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|The Art of the Piercing Void can destroy all matter. File:Xemnas_Ethereal_Blades.png|Xemnas forming his Ethereal Blades, which is void energy. File:Ultimatenul.gif|The Ultimate Nullifier is a weapon that can completely annihilate anything. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers